Mirror mirror
by minnie81
Summary: Sarah is part of a group of archaeology students travelling to recently found ancient discovery. There is a mirror that changes her life. OC x Hawke m
1. Chapter 1

We had been travelling for days to the excavation site. There was no real roads and we drove on the sand dynes. The day was hot, hotter than I had ever experienced before. I had a hat and a scarf to cover my pale skin. I could feel the sweat pour down my forehead and wiped it. Paul was sitting next to me and smirked, when I opened the top button of my linen shirt. I rolled my eyes to him and turned to look out of the window. I used my notebook as a fan and tried to cool myself. The desert was beautiful. The sand was glittering in the sun like tiny diamonds.

Suddenly the car stopped and I almost fell down from the seat. Paul was eager to hold me, so I didn't. I took his arms off me and realised why we stopped. We were stuck in the sand. We then waited as they took the shovels and tried to get the car moving again. I walked a round a bit and looked at the desert. I would surely be lost in here, if I was here alone. The scenery was the same, where ever I looked at. I do hope they know where we are.

Hannah scared me, by putting her hands on my shoulders. I yelped and fell down to the sand on my butt. She was laughing… "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you like that…" She looked excited, I really don't know where that woman gets all her energy. I mean, I can barely keep my thoughts together in this heat.

"Never mind…" I said as she helped me up… "I was just thinking…" I cleaned the sand from my clothes.

"What were you thinking…?" She asked but didn't let me start as she continued… "…a way to turn down Paul again…?" She asked and gave me a smile…

"Hannah…!" I protested and looked back… The others weren't close enough to hear…

"Really Sarah… what is wrong with you? The man drools after you. You are single, why don't you just try to find out what it would be…?"

"So I should just give in if someone wants me…?"

"Well… I would… If he would even notice me…" She said and I think I know why she sounded a little bitter. She had tried to make the man notice her since our first year at the university.

"Hannah…" I hugged her… "Forget him, he is not worth it…"

"I know…" She released herself… "but… what if you would be happy with him?"

"I don't think so…" I shook my head…

"You'll be twenty five tomorrow…!" She said and I nearly hit her as I heard a voice behind me…

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" I recognised Paul's voice.

"No…" I said and tried to fight as he put his arms around me. He was standing behind me still and leaned his face to my neck and kissed it.

"We need to have a party for you then…"

"Paul… let go of me…!" I struggled…

"If you kids are done with it… we should move on!" Our professor called us. We went back to the car and I made sure I wasn't sitting next to Paul this time.

I nearly stood up in the car as we got closer to the site. There was a huge stone structure and tents all around it. I couldn't wait to see what we would find there. We took our stuff to the tents and had the rest of the day free. I laid on the bed and rested. I didn't have any energy to go to the site. Hannah of course was there, asking questions and annoying everyone. I fell asleep eventually. When I woke up, I was freezing. It was dark and cold… I went trough my back and took my denim jacket. I opened the buttons that kept my pants short and covered my thighs. Hannah was asleep in the bed next to mine. I couldn't sleep anymore and pulled on my knee long boots and walked outside. There was fires around the camp, so it wasn't completely dark.

I decided to walk around a bit and went near the site. I saw, they had dug up an entrance. I looked at it, wondering what was down there… I nearly screamed when I felt a hand cover my mouth… "Paul!" I realised who it was and hit his chest.

"hush… don't wake the whole camp…"

"Why everyone keeps scaring me…?"

"(sighs) do you want to check it…?"

"check what?"

"I know I'm curious what's down there…" He pointed at the entrance…

"We shouldn't…" I said, but I really wanted to go…

"come on… we wont be long… we'll be back before anyone even realises…"

"I don't know…" I said hesitating…

"I know you want it…" He said near my ear and I could feel his breath. It send shivers through my body and I hated I reacted that way. I wasn't suppose to like him, at all.

"If we wont be long… and wont go far…" I said and he had already taken my hand and leading me to the entrance.

He had a flashlight with him. I think he planned to go there anyway. "What do you think, we could find here?" I asked and followed him…

"I don't know…" He suddenly stopped and I walked right to his back.

"uh… what now?" I whispered

"Look at that…" He said and I saw some carvings on the walls… they were pretty. I touched the wall with my hand and ran my hand on the pattern.

"I have never seen anything like this…" I said and looked at him…

"Um… lets go see what else we can find…" He said and I quickly followed him. I didn't want to stay alone in the dark. "There's a statue…" He walked faster…

"What is that?" I wondered… "It has pointy ears…" I touched the statue…

"Its an elf…" Paul laughs…

"An ancient elf… we have discovered that the elves are real…" I declared and he laughed harder…

"Are these suppose to be wings…?" He studies the wing like things on the statue…

"I guess… Paul… this is so weird… I mean, I don't think there has ever been found anything like this…"

"You're right… we are lucky to be part of this…" He said and looked at me… placed the flashlight on a small stand near the statue…

"What are you doing Paul?" I asked when he walked towards me… I moved away and my back hit the wall…

"Sarah… you know I want you…" He said and took a hold of me. Kissed me.

"Paul…" I tried to push him away and hit his cheek.

"You know you want it too…" He wouldn't stop and kissed me again and now I felt his hand between my legs… He kept massaging my sex and I, I let out a moan accidentally. He took it as a yes to a sex and turned me around. And before I knew it, my pants were down and he entered me. I took a hold of the small stand, where his flashlight was and tilted my hips. He held my waist and banged me. I had never been taken from behind. And actually it had been years since I have been with someone. My first love died in a car accident when I was twenty and I have not allowed myself to even like anyone since. Our voices echoed in the hall as he took me. I was really getting to like it and wondered, why I had waited so long…

In the middle of it, my eyes were caught by something in the light. The flashlight was pointing at something, that looked like a mirror. I stared at it and nearly forgot, what was happening behind me. I felt his release and he moved away. I was fascinated about the mirror and still looked at it when I put on my pants. "Sarah?" Paul asked after me when I walked to it. "Wait…! Sarah…" He ran after me with the flashlight…

"it's a mirror…" I said to Paul, who was now standing behind to me.

"It sure is…" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. His hands touched my breasts roughly…

"Paul… there's… look at it… its like, its alive…" I stared at the mirror…

"Alive?" He wondered and looked… "Something moved…" He moved next to me… "its inside it…" He said and touched the surface. His hand went in the mirror…

"Paul!"

"Its ok… its… it feels like a…" He pulls his hand back… And he has snow in his hand… "snow…"

"Oh my god…!" I hold a hand over my mouth…"What is this thing?" Paul wanders and looks at the mirror…

"Get away from the mirror!" We suddenly hear shouts… there are three men with guns, pointing at us…

"We weren't doing anything…" Paul said and I snickered a laughter… surely we weren't… He realised my amusement and smirked at me…

"What is that thing anyway?" I asked from them… "Its like… a portal…" I wondered…

"They know too much…" one of them said in a tone that made me take a hold of Paul's hand.

"We need to get rid of them…" The other one said.

"No!" Paul yelled as one of them raised his gun. He pulled me behind him and I heard a shot.

"Paul!" I saw him holding his chest… "no…" He was shot and I would be next…

"Sarah…." He said and looked at the mirror… "you need to live" He took a hold of he and pushed me towards the mirror. I heard gun shots after me and yelling…

And a shattering mirror…

I landed my face first in snow. "Paul…" I whispered and lifted my face. I wiped out the snow and looked around. I was not in the desert for sure. I was somewhere, on a mountain and there was snowy trees all around me. I stood up and checked myself, I wasn't shot, he had saved me. "Oh, Paul…" I looked back and saw the mirror… It was shattered to pieces… "Where am I?" I looked around and started walking. I cuddled myself as it really was cold here… where ever this is.

The cold was getting to me, but I could not stop walking down the mountain. I knew if I would stop and rest, I might not be able to continue. I was determine to live. Paul's voice was echoing in my head. "you need to live…" I repeated it by myself. It was so cold and it started to snow again. "Great, this just gets better…" I said and leaned to a near by tree for a while to catch my breath.

I had fallen down several times already, but I kept getting up and walked. I think I saw figures through the snow storm before I fell again and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I just started writing this story and I keep getting ideas to it. Cant stop now... Lets see how many chapters I come up with on my sick day, as i have nothing else to do or i don't have any energy to do anything else. But anyway, for some reason i am so excited to write this.. I could do this only for my own amusement, but do read it...

* * *

I really hoped that I was in the tent in the desert as I woke up. And it all would have been just soma crazy dream. But no, I wasn't that lucky. When I opened my eyes, I was in a huge bed in a room that looked really old. It was like from a history book, it was like medieval or something. I studied it and sat up. When the blanket fell down I realised I was wearing a white linen nightgown. It was pretty, it had lace and ribbons. I shook my head amused, who has these anymore? I then stretched my arms and legs and stood up. I nearly laughed as I looked at the room more. It had a chamber pot, a water jug and bowl. Candles, for light. No electricity. I then walked to the window and looked outside.

I saw men in armours, marching around, gathering to groups… like they were leaving to a battle. Was this some crazy dream or… there must be a role play or something. I was scared by the door opening and I saw a woman standing there with something that I think was dresses on her arms. The woman was small and I stared at her ears. They are pointy! "Her ladyship asked me to bring you these, milady" She said and placed the clothes to the end of the bed. "Do you need help to dress? I could do your hair too…" She said

"Oh… um… could you tell me, where am I?" I asked and walked towards the bed… The dresses looked really nice.

"Oh, You're in Highever…"

"Highever?" I asked and looked at her… holding one of the dresses…

"Yes, milady… The knights were on patrol and they found you… Took you here and her ladyship had you brought to this room to recover."

"I should thank her then…"

"I could take you to her, milady, but can I help you to get ready?"

"(sighs) all right… I think I like this one…" I held the blue green dress with golden details It was amazing dress. The maid, who was called Shania, helped the dress on me and did my hair. She brushed it and braided it partly. I had been growing my hair for years. I was in this medieval club, we used to dress up into period clothes and have parties and events. I always loved dressing up. And I looked like a princess, when she had finished.

I followed her through the corridors. There was men in armours standing in guard. I wondered, could I be in the past. I didn't see any modern things. No one could be this detailed. We walked in to a large room. The people turned to look at me. "Your Ladyship… your guest woke up…" Shania said, bowed a little and left. I wondered, was she a queen or something?

"Ah…" She stood up from a chair and walked to me. "its good to see you better, how are you feeling? Our healer said it was a close call…"

"I… I feel fine, thank you…" I said…

"I am Teyrna Eleanor Cousland" She introduced herself. "This is my daughter Elissa…" She showed the young woman, who was wearing an armour, I think. Made from leather…

"Nice to meet you…" I said…

"I was just sparring…" Elissa said smiling, when her mother let out a sigh…

"Oh…" I smiled at her…

"I so wish my darling would settle down and give me more grandchildren… but no… she wants to become a warrior…" Eleanor said to me…

"Mother…" Elissa blushed a little

"Anyway…(sighs) These are Lady Landra, my dear friend and her son Dairren…" She introduced the rest of them…

"Mother has a crazy idea to match me with Dairren…" Elissa nearly whispered to me as she walked to us…

"What is your name, dear?" Eleanor asked then…

"Oh… I'm Sarah…" I said…

"Sarah… what were you doing out there in that weather?"

"I was trying to survive…" I said and looked at Elissa, when she asked, from what… "…from bandits… They killed Paul and… He saved my life and I ran off…" I could not tell them about a magical mirror, who would believe in real magic anyway…

"Oh, you poor thing…" Lady Landra said…

"Well… you are safe from the bandits here…" Eleanor said. "Even if the men are leaving to war and I will be leaving with Lady Landra tomorrow, you are welcome to stay here with Elissa…"

"You don't mind? I mean… I really don't have any place to go…"

"No… you can stay here as long as you need…" Eleanor says…

"Come… I'll introduce you to the others" Elissa said… "I was suppose to go see Fergus anyway…" So, I followed her. We walked in the corridor, the guards greeted her. She was a noble lady for sure. "Um… who is this Fergus ?" I asked

"He is my brother…" She said and held the door open for me… "He is leaving to the war with our knights… as the King called the nobles to assist him… I think Fergus is saying goodbye to his wife Oriana and their son Oren…"

"I see…" I said and wondered. A war…? The King had called them for help, so they are a noble family, but not royal.

Then I met the three of them. Elissa and Fergus teased each other. I smiled remembering my brother, he was like this Fergus. Little older than me, but he too has died. It hit me again. Everyone that I really have cared, has died. Paul too, the moment I let myself to feel something, he died… I think Oriana saw me wiping a tear… "Are you ok?" She asked…

"Bandits attacked her… and her husband died…" Elissa said and I didn't correct her… They had thought Paul was my husband…

"I'm so sorry…" Oriana said and touched my shoulder. She started speaking something about the maker… and it sounded religious. I looked at her confused. Elissa gave me a look, like her sister-in-law was nuts… I hid my smile and looked down biting my lip. Oriana hugged me before Eleanor walked in with a man, that I think was her husband.

They said goodbye to Fergus and he left with their men to war.

O

I was sitting in Elissa's room. We had been talking and eating some sweets. "Elissa…"

"Yes?" She replied. She was focusing on cleaning her armours and putting them nicely on the stand. I wondered, why she had an armour and swords in her bedroom.

"Paul was not my husband…"

"Oh, he wasn't? I just thought… "

"Its ok… he was a friend… I guess…"

"You don't know?" She asked amused

"No…" I laughed… but got serious… "I had never really admitted I liked him… I always thought I hated him…"

"Oh…"

"I mean he kept teasing me and… you know… when I gave up, I realised I liked him"

"I see… so he was your lover…?"

"Um… kind of…"

"I'm sorry he died…" She said softly…

"me too…" I stood up….

"you could stay here if you want… I have only Baroness here… we could stay up and continue our talk…" Elissa said.

I looked at the huge dog sleeping near the bed… I had heard it was a mabari… "Ok… that could be fun…" I said and stayed… "You know… my mother had a dog…"

"Oh… was it a mabari?"

"No… it was small… smaller than a cat… it was chihuahua…"

"a what!"

I laughed… "it's the smallest dog breed there is"

"A weird name for a dog breed…"

"you would understand if you would see it…"

"I guess…"

O

And during the night, I realised… It is a good thing to have a mabari in your bedroom. Baroness woke us up just before the soldiers broke the door and attacked. And I was glad Elissa has her swords in the room. She jumped of the bed in her nightgown, took a sword and killed the two men before I could even get of the bed. The woman is younger than me and could kill two men like that. I was just leaning to the bed scared. "Come on!" Elissa reached her hand towards me… "We need to go…"

"Ok…" I stood up and was hit by a dress Elissa threw at me. I put it on quickly as she put her leather armour. We ran out of the room and saw Eleanor. She was wearing an armour too. What kind of family is this? I wondered… does everyone else know how to fight but me? I was wrong… Poor Oriana and Oren could not fight either… I stared at their bodies when Eleanor took my hand and dragged me with her. We continued on the corridors. There was dead guards on the floors. Few of them alive and they joined us. It was freezing outside. I wish I would have taken a jacked or a cape, what ever they use here…

In the huge hall was knights fighting against the enemy. And this woman, she… used magic. I could not believe it. But I did believe it when I was hit by electric. "shit…" I sat up and gathered my breath staring at the woman. Elissa pushed her sword through her. I gasped. Bloody hell…

"Are you ok, milady?" I heard a voice and saw the cutest knight ever. He helped me up…

"uh… I'm ok… thank you…" I said and I didn't really have time blush when the knight spoke to Eleanor and Elissa. Oh no… He stayed behind to keep the gates secure. Those people never made it, in the movies. I looked back at him, when we were leaving through the door. He was pushing the door close with the other knights. Poor man… I thought and left.

And who was this Duncan? He made Elissa join some order of his. What are Grey Wardens? I cant believe Eleanor stayed behind… "What?" I asked when someone took a hold of my arm. I was in my thoughts and didn't realise Elissa and Duncan had turned on a crossroads. Duncan gave me a comforting little smile and guided me to the right direction. We let Elissa walk alone with Baroness, as she needed time. She had lost so much. I could relate to her in some way. I understood how she must have felt. I was there too and I have lost so many people that I have cared for. I have only my mother left, somewhere. She didn't even live in the same country. She married a business man and travelled with him for a while and then they stayed in some sunny country. I couldn't even keep up with the places as I just got cards from her. I had not seen her in years.

I'm glad we got some winter capes from the Highever town before we left. And walking warmed us a bit. But how long we would have to walk? I made a mistake and asked from Duncan, how long it would take us to go this Ostagar. He spoke about days. It felt like we had been walking for a week already. I wasn't in a bad shape, but these people had some stamina. They could walk for hours and hours.

We stopped at this town called Lothering. We would continue to Ostagar the next day. I walked a bit on my own. There was a pretty windmill on a hill. I walked to it, cursed as it started raining. It had been raining for days. The most of the snow had melted already. I bet there was some left only on the mountains. I thought about Paul. Then I heard a woman, she screamed. And I saw a man in armour holding a young woman. "Hey!" I yelled and ran to them. The man was startled and the woman escaped. Before I knew it he took a hold of me.

"You fool… you just helped an apostate escape…"

"uh… sorry…" I didn't know what apostate was… "I just saw you and… I thought you were attaching an innocent girl…"

He released me… "We have been tracking this family for years."

"Oh… I'm sorry I intervened your work… ser.." I said and looked at his armour. It has a flaming sword in it and he had some kind of skirt…

"Ser Bryant… is the name… and you would do wisely girl… if you would not interrupt a templar again…"

"I try to remember that, ser Bryant…"

"Are you a local? I don't think I have seen you here before…"

"no… I came from the north… My friend and I are on our way to Ostagar…"

"Ostagar…? Why would you go there? You don't have any weapon… can you even use one?"

"No.." I shook my head… "But I don't have any place to go, you see… my friend's home was attacked and… she is to become a Grey Warden… I don't really know what I'm going to do…"

"I see… well… I could take you to the chantry… they will offer you a place to stay… I am sure…"

"Well… I think I should talk to my friend…"

"as you wish… but I really think you are better of here… there is nothing more than death waiting you there…" He said and walked pass me…

I looked at him go… I really didn't want to go to a war…

"Hey!" I heard someone calling… I turned around and saw the young woman he was trying to take… "Thank you for that…" She said…

"Oh… I just thought you needed help…"

"I did… and I heard you talking…"

"you didn't leave…? What if he would have seen you?" I didn't believe this girl could be any danger…

"He was too focused on you, so I doubt he would have even noticed if I was standing right behind him…." She said amused…

"I guess…"

"but… you saved my life and I want to offer you a place to stay. My mother will surely let you stay with us, when she hears about you saving me…"

"Oh… thank you… but I need to see my friend first… I need to say goodbye…"

"Of course…"

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes…"

"What if ser Bryant…"

"I'll hide…" She said and I was sure she knew what she was doing. I guess, she had been doing this a long time.

O

"I hope we see again" I hugged Elissa and said goodbye to her and Duncan as they left Lothering. I saw ser Bryant walking to the chantry. I knew Bethany was hiding somewhere close. I started walking and was scared by her near the tavern. "Beth, you scared me…!"

"Sorry… I couldn't resist that…"

"Well.. Where do you live?"

"just outside the village. We have a little farm. We don't grow much there. Just for what we need ourselves…" She said and I listened to her talk all the way to their home.

* * *

I had couple options in what time Sarah would end up. I chose this because i have not written much about Hawke One was that she would end up to the time when Alistair was King and he would be the one to find her. He would have been married to Anora by then. And my third choice was that she would have ended up in the war against the Orlaisians. Rowan, Maric and Loghain saving the country. I thought she would have met Eamon and he would have been a handsome young man then... hmm... maybe in another story...


	3. Chapter 3

Another one... Now i am going to take a nap... maybe continue writing when i wake up... Or maybe i play xbox...

* * *

We walked for awhile and finally reached a small farm. There was a house, a barn and there was a man chopping wood. He had no shirt on and I could see his muscles move as he swung the axe. Oh dear…

"Garrett! Get your shirt on… we have a guest!" Bethany ordered…

The man hit the axe on the wood and picked up his shirt and jacked… He put them on staring at me… "Oh, who are you then?"

"She is Sarah and she saved me from a Templar…" Bethany said and opened the front door and went inside.

Garrett held the door open to me, studied me and smirked… "funny… you don't look like you could take down a templar…"

"I just talked to him…" I said and walked inside. He didn't move away from the door and I had to walk pass him on the narrow doorway.

I was surprised at a woman putting her arms around me tight. I could nearly breath. "Thank you dear child… if I had lost our Beth…" She said and released me… I heard Garrett chuckle as he walked pass me. She touched my cheeks… "you poor thing… so skinny… you must be starving… come here…" She took my hand and took me to a kitchen. I looked at Bethany and Garrett helpless. They were amused as their mother took me with her and placed me next to the table. Soon I had a plate full of food in front of me. I didn't argue, I was actually hungry and the food was delicious. It was some meat, I don't know what, but it tasted good. Potatoes, carrots… a nice sauce… And bread and butter. I put down the empty glass of milk and nearly belched. I covered my mouth embarrassed. I'm glad I was in the room alone at the time.

"So… Sarah…" Leandra started. "Where are you from?"

"North… I was at my friend in Highever… The castle was attacked and we barely made it out alive…"

"Oh dear… the Teyrn's castle?" She asked…

"Yes… the Teyrn and his wife didn't make it…"

"Such a shame…"

"My friend… she is their daughter… she joined the Grey Wardens.. And we said goodbyes here in the village…"

"You know, my younger son, Carver is at Ostagar too…"

"Oh really?"

"he is in the King's army… poor lad, he was so proud when he joined… I do hope he will make it back…"

"Carver is talented swordsman, mother.." Garrett said…

"I know darling…"

"I wish I could have gone with him…" Garrett said quiet and had a drink…

"Why couldn't you?" I asked…

"I'm a mage…"

"So?"

"So? There are templars in the camp for sure… "

"what is it with the templars and the mages…?" I wondered…

"they want to cage every mage…" Garrett said and stood up…

"Garrett…" Her mother said…

But he continued… "this cannot continue like this… there are groups… within the mages… some of them want freedom, even if it means war…"

"Garrett… please…"

"you know, that's why father died… he was one of them…"

"That's enough…" Leandra stood up… kissed Beth goodnight and Garrett… even if he tried to avoid her. "Good night Sarah…"

"Good night Leandra…"

"I'll go as well…" Beth said and left.

I had some wine left in my glass and looked at it. I was waiting for Garrett to leave the room as I was suppose to sleep in the couch. He didn't move from the fireplace and stared at the fire. I drank my wine and looked at him… "Are you ok?" I asked and put the glass down. He was startled, I think he forgot I was in the room.

"Oh… yes…" He said and looked at me… looked at the blankets and billows on the couch… "this… thing just sometimes gets to me…" He said and sat on the couch next to me. "My father was killed by templars… He was having a meeting with his friends and they just attacked them and killed them all…"

"I'm so sorry…" I touched his arm.

"(sighs) I have tried to take care of the family ever since…"

"I think you have done a fine job… they are still safe…"

"I know… but…" He looked at me and touched my cheek… "Sarah… where the hell did you come from…? I mean… I have never seen anyone so beautiful…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked and smiled…

"Yes… you're like a princes… flawless milky skin…" He touched the skin showing from the cleavage of my dress. He looked down to my breasts… "And you smell so nice…" I could feel his breath near my ear…

Later I fell asleep, feeling the warmth of his body.

O

"Did you have fun with Garrett?" Bethany asked, when we were having breakfast in the kitchen. Leandra had left to see her sick friend and Garrett was snoring on the couch, I think…

"Um…" I smiled to her… "What do you mean?"

She laughed… "My room is next to the parlour… I heard you two…"

"Oh… sorry for that…" I looked down to my borage.

"I don't mind… just… he hasn't had any serious relationships… I think because him being a mage… but I would be so happy if you two would… I mean you saved my life and I would love to call you my sister…"

"Beth… we just met yesterday…" I said and I realised that I just slept with a man I barely knew.

"I know…" She rolled her eyes and continued eating…

"Morning!" Garrett said happily behind me… He leaned down and kissed my neck…

"Morning…" Bethany replied and stood up… "I'll go feed the chickens…" She eyed her brother and screamed when he tried to zap her…

Garrett took some breakfast and sat next to me… "Last night was amazing.." He said and touched my thigh with one hand and ate with another…

"It was… Beth is already having us married…" I said and he nearly choke to his borage…

"What?" He coughed

"She kind of heard us…"

"oh…" He continued eating… We stayed silent for a moment. I took mine and Beth's plates and put them on the side board. I wondered how they washed their dishes… There was a bowl and… "You don't need to do that…" I heard Garrett say behind me and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck… "you're a guest… you don't need to work…"

"I just thought, I'd do something…"

"no need to…" He turned me around… Claimed my mouth with his…

We heard a cough… Leandra stood there with a basket full of bread. She had caught us. Garrett released me and I think I was blushing bad… Leandra smiled a little. "Lilith's daughter had made some bread… Its still warm, come join me and have some…" She said and put the basket on the table. The smell of the bread was amazing. I couldn't say no to that, even if I was a little ashamed. We sat around the table and ate the bread with some butter. She poured milk to our glasses and I have never had milk that tastes so good. Garrett and Leandra talked about things. About the farm and the war. I was focused on my bread.

We heard as the front door flew open. "Garrett! Mother!" I heard a man yell and Bethany ran to the kitchen with a man.

"Carver!" Leandra ran to him and hugged him…

"Mother…" He hugged her… "Garrett… We need to leave…"

"Leave?" Garrett stood up..

"The battle was lost… the darkspawns… They are everywhere… the horde is coming his way…"

"dear maker…" Leandra put a hand over her mouth and hugged Bethany.

"All right… pack your things… we will leave…" Garrett said. Kissed my cheek and ran of… to get his things I guess. Carver gave me a look. Maybe wondered who the hell I was…

"Oh, this is Sarah… she saved Beth from the templars and she is staying with us now…" Leandra said. Carver greeted me. I took some food and put them on the basket with the bread. I walked to the front door carrying the basket. I put on my winter cape and saw Garrett running to us. He was carrying a staff. He pulled on his jacket and put his arm around me…

"We leave now…" He said and Carver nodded…

O

I screamed when I saw my first darkspawn. I held on to the basket and Leandra hold on to me when the others fought. I watched Garrett and Bethany do magic amazed. I didn't even know such thing could be real.

We had a moment to catch our breath as there was no beasts on sight. We sat down but Garrett and Carver kept watch. I handed everyone some bread. "Thank you dear…" Leandra said and kissed my forehead… I was shocked and sat down on a rock. I tried to just focus on eating the bread, but Bethany whispered something to my ear… She said it wont take long until I was her sister…

"Where are we going?" Bethany asked suddenly and they talked about it… Leandra said something about Kirkwall… I wondered why Bethany and Garrett were so against it. But they didn't fight, they agreed to it anyway.

We heard fighting near by and moved again… I stayed back with Leandra, holding my basket. I don't know why I was so determine to have some food with us. I recognised the armour on the man fighting the darkspawns… "A Templar…" I said to Leandra as we leaned on to each other.

"I know…" She said and looked concerned.

But we didn't really need to be. Ser Wesley was a nice man or afraid angering his wife Aveline. They joined us on our escape and we continued together. Wesley was injured and stayed back with me and Leandra.

O

"Beth!" I yelled as a huge beast tossed her to the ground. Leandra cried out her name too and ran to her. I couldn't stop her. I nearly went after her, but I saw Wesley. I took a hold of him as he was about to fall down. "Are you ok?"

"I don't think so.." He said and helped him to sit down. He looked so pale and ill… I didn't know what to do… to leave him and go comfort Leandra? Luckily I did not have much time to think, when Aveline ran to us already… I left them and went to Leandra…

"Oh…Beth…" I touched her cheek, when Leandra held her crying… Garrett and Carver came to us and Leandra snapped at Garrett… I stood up and took a hold of his arm. "I'm so sorry…" I put my arms around him… I felt him bury his face to my shoulder, but he released me suddenly…

"There's no end to them…" Carver said… And I saw the darkspawns coming from all around us…

"Garrett…"

"Its ok… stay with mother…" He pushed me away gently and took his staff.

I held Leandra and watched them fight. I gasped when I saw the dragon. It killed the darkspawns and turned into a woman. I stood up slowly and walked next to Garrett, who also stared at the woman coming to us. I took a hold of his hand for safety. I felt him hold onto mine. The woman was a witch of the wilds, Flementh. She talked with Garrett, he agreed to take an amulet to a clan of dalish elves. And she agreed to help us to get to Gwaren where we would take a ship to Kirkwall. She focused on Wesley, he had something they called the taint. Then I heard the grey wardens were dead and remembered Elissa. Oh… my poor friend. I held on to my basket again, when Aveline killed her husband. We had no choice. "come on…" Garrett put his arm around me and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

We had been sitting on the ship for days now. It was filled with refugees and we had to sleep on the wooden floor. I was sitting at the hall inside, leaning to the wall. I stared at the basket in my arms. It was empty, we had no food left. I had wanted to take care of the family, who took me in so warmly. Maybe that's why had been carrying the basket and made sure everyone ate. Or it was my age, my hormones were getting to me and I needed someone to look after. I had even bought a cat back home, but I got allergic to it. I heard a baby cry at the other side of the hall and it just ribbed my heart out. Oh dear… Garrett found me crying and holding the basket… "What's wrong…?" He took the basket away and held me…

"I… its just that baby… it wont stop crying…" I leaned to his chest.

"Oh… I'm sure its ok… just scared like everyone else…" He touched my back…

"We don't have any food left…"

"Don't worry about it… we'll find something… " He said and looked at me… wiped my tears and kissed my lips softly. "I'm glad we met… and you are here with us…" me moved some hair behind my ear…

"Me too…"

"Are you better…? Listen… the baby's not crying anymore…"

"Yeah…" I said and smiled… I looked down little embarrassed…

He touched my chin and made me look at him again…" It will be ok… I promise…" He said and I leaned to him again, wrapped my arms around him.

O

"No…" I protested as Garrett, Carver and a bunch of other refugees wanted to play some strip card game..

"Sarah…" Garrett begged and showed me his sad puppy eyes…

I bit my lip… "(sighs) ok…"

"Great!" Garrett pulled me to the ring and we played. I sat on the floor and hoped for good cards.

"I swear someone's cheating…!" I snapped when I lost again. Garrett and Carver were fully clothed. They had only lost shoes or cloves. There was some people on their underwear. One woman had taken her breast support off and had only underpants. I was suppose to take of one item… but I had only my dress and my underwear left. I slowly opened the back of my dress and slit out of it, holding the dress in front of me.

"Cheating…" Garrett said…

"It is off…" I said and hit him as he laughed…

"Ow!" he played hurt

"this is not fair!" I declared and stood up as I lost again. I held my dress to cover me… "I'm done…"

"No.. you wont escape it…" Garrett went after me…

"Garrett!" I protested and screamed when he took a hold of me. I struggled and ran to our little spot on the back of the hall. I fell down to the bedroll and he took a hold of me again. I giggled when he took my breast support of. "Garrett… I wont go back…"

"Oh, really…?"

"No…"

"but you have one piece on you still…" He said and laid over me touched the edge of my underpants…

"you can take that of here if its so important… but I wont be naked in front of everyone…"

"Ok… private show for me then…" He said and smirked…

"Garrett.. Really… this is not very private…" I tried to say as he pulled of my underpants… I knew our sleeping spot was dark, no light could come to it. And all our bags and stuff formed a wall to the others, but that's about it… The hall was just one open space. We had not slept together during the trip. We had heard others doing so though. I felt a bit embarrassed.

"beautiful…" he murmured and kissed my inner thigh…

"Garrett…"

He moved up and kissed my lips… "Sarah… it has been almost a week…" He kissed my neck and his hands did wonderful things…

"Oh… just… be nice…"

"Be nice?" He asked amused and looked at me…

"Yes… I couldn't face anyone if I screamed…" I bit my lip…

He chuckled and opened his pants… "Don't worry…" He kissed my lips… "I can make a shield… no noise will go through it…"

"you can?"

"yes…"

"can you make is so that they don't see us either…?"

"If that's what you want…"

"yes…"

"if the lady want's privacy…" He cast a spell and there was a beautiful shield around us. I didn't hear any sound of the water or the people outside it. It had beautiful violet colour on it… "Hey…" Garrett took a hold of my chin… "Don't get distracted…" He smirked…

"Oh… sorry… It was just so pretty…"

He laughed.

O

I woke up in the morning. Garrett was touching my hair. We were just about to kiss when someone from the deck yelled that we had arrived. We quickly got up and went outside. We saw the city for the first time. There was several ships at the docks and many people waiting to get in the city. We did hear they weren't letting anyone in.

We waited for days to Garrett's uncle Gamlen to come. And when he did come, he had an idea how we would get into the city. A smuggler or a mercenary. I hoped they wouldn't start on killing people for money and I was relieved when we walked towards the elf.

We were glad to get into the city, but we were pulled down when we saw Gamlen's house. It was dirty and just three rooms. He told he didn't really spend much time there. And later we realised he spend his time in the Hanged Man pub and the Blooming Rose brothel. We got beds for everyone. Boys in one room and me and Leandra at the another.

Garrett had been on the edge for some time as we had not had any sex after we came to the town. There was always something else. He, Carver and Aveline worked hard and at the evening the house wasn't empty. I didn't want to go to the filthy Hanged Man to sleep with him there.

One day, when Leandra and I were walking in the Hightown. I went with her to the chantry and she showed me the estate where she lived as a girl. When we were returning towards Lowtown. We saw Garrett coming from the Blooming Rose, putting his jacket better… I tried to ignore him, but it was obvious we had seen him. I don't know, why I took it so hard… "Sarah…" I heard him call my name, but I ran off. I heard even Leandra calling me but I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I ran into someone, I hit myself into an armour. And I fell down to the ground on my butt. I held my cheek and stared at the man. He looked a little amused by it…

"Are you ok, Milady…?" He asked and held a hand towards me…

I took a hold of it… "I'm ok…" I said as he helped me up. I heard Garrett and Leandra coming after me…

"Sarah…" Garrett breath out… He checked the man suspicious…

"I'm sorry… I should have watched where I was going…" The man said… "I accidentally walked into your wife… I hope she wasn't hurt…" The man said

"No… I'm fine… honest…" I said and the man nodded and left. I did admire his shiny armours and his looks. He looked like a prince…

"Wife?" Garrett said swallowing hard…

"Darling… I think the man is right…" Leandra said… you should make Sarah your wife… I know you two have been…"

"mother…" He interrupted her… Walked to me and pulled me to the side…"Are we ok…? I mean… I didn't spoil anything… I know I probably shouldn't have… you know we really haven't had a change to… and I have wanted…" I couldn't listen to him babble about it and just wrapped my arm around him and kissed him…

We eventually discovered some quiet corners around Kirkwall and went into picnics in the Sundermout.

O

Garrett was finally free to work for himself and he swore, he would make enough money to get their estate back. He had heard about and expedition to the deep roads. I was walking with him and Carver in Hightown, when the daff dwarf didn't agree to take them with him. We were lucky we met his brother, who had a better idea. We just needed bit of money and maps to the deep roads.

"you know Commander?" Anders looked at me when, from some reason… the conversation had turned into Grey Wardens and I said my friend Elissa was a warden.

"What do you mean?"

"She is the Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden…"

"She is alive?"

"Yes… very much so…" He laughed…

"Oh… do you know how I could get in touch with her? I would like to let her know I survived too…"

"I guess…" He went to his desk and wrote something to a piece of paper… "Address your letter like this... I think it should go to her then.."

"Ok… thank you…" I smiled to him and focused on the piece on paper, thinking about Elissa. I heard Carver shift his weight and realised why he was feeling uneasy. Garrett and Anders were totally flirting. I put the paper in my pocket watching them. I know they are both mages, but I didn't realise, they would get along so well. They were looking at each others eyes, when they talked about mages and templars. I knew Garrett was strong on his opinions and now he has found a soul mate… I think I held my mouth open, didn't realise it until Carver touched my shoulder. I looked at him and I could see the sorry in his eyes. "We should go…" I said to him

"Yes…"

"I mean, the sewer to your estate is right there… we should get the will and bring it to Leandra…"

"Oh… but it wont be safe… the slavers might be there still…"

"We'll keep you safe princess…" Varric said and gave me a little smile.

"Safe from what?" Garrett asked…

"We are going to get the will…" I said and walked out of the clinic..

"The will…?" Garrett walked after me and caught me when I was studying the entrance to the sewer… "you're actually planning to come along…"

"Maker… I'm getting so bored just sitting with Gamlen and your mother, when you guys get to have fun…"

"Fun… it is not fun…" Garrett said… "What if you get hurt…" He said then and I heard Carver snort at it…

"I'm coming with you…" I pulled the hinge and the cover for the sewer opened. "Aw…" I covered my nose…

"Are you sure…?" Garrett asked amused…

"Yes…" I said and kept my mind and stepped in… And I screamed when a slaver held a dagger on my throat, trying to buy himself time to escape the three angry men. Garrett's hands were sizzling with electric. Carver held his greatsword. Varric was loading bolts to Bianca. The man really had no change, the question was, did I? The men didn't have courage to attack as I could get hurt. I was getting bored, by the slaver holding me. So I kicked him to his nuts. Heard the dagger fall to the ground and I turned around and kicked him to his face as he was leaning down. He fell to the ground unconscious. The three men stared at me. Varric started laughing… "Way to go… princess.." I smiled at him and took the dagger from the ground as a souvenir. I put it on my belt. "Is the vault that way?" I pointed up the stairs?

"Should be…" Garrett walked pass me and nearly knocked me down. I wondered what was with that man now?


	5. Chapter 5

There has been so much tension between me and Garrett for the last weeks. I don't know what was happening. I did have wonderful news as I got a letter from Elissa. She wrote that she found her brother Fergus alive. I was happy for her. But I cried reading how, she lost a man she loved. He killed the archdemon during the war and died. I would have wanted to go to Amaranthine on that moment, but I sneaked to the Hanged Man and had Isabela teach me how to use daggers. We had met her some time ago and we had become good friends. I kept blushing at her company as she successes things to me. I haven't had a woman doing so to me before.

Me, Garrett, Isabela and Carver went after the templar captain and a recruit Wilmont. There was something suspicious about the missing templar recruits. Garrett wasn't really ok with rescuing templars, but knew what it meant if he could get a good word for them and he needed the money. We found the templar captain roughing up Wilmont. Garrett asked what was going on and before we knew, Wilmont turned into this hideous thing. I tried to keep away, but more things came from nowhere and I was suddenly facing one of them. I forgot everything Isabela had thought and froze. Suddenly I felt something hitting my face as a sword sliced the beast. I stared at the Knight Captain. "Are you all right…?" He asked and pulled out a napkin.

"um… yes… thank you.." I tried to wipe out the stuff. He looked back, my friends killed the rest of them. My hands were shaking and I could not really use the napkin. He sighs and takes a hold of my hand. Takes the napkin and wipes my face… He speaks with Garrett while cleaning my face… I don't know what to think… I think Garrett would want to use his staff on him as he keeps holding it so tight… The captain steps back and they continue their talk. I hear Garrett saying he would be happy to investigate the Blooming Rose…

Isabela walks to me… whispers to my ear "I think the captain stepped on his territory…"

"Isabela… I'm not anyone's property…"

"That, you are not…"

"…and Garrett has not even claimed me to be one…" I added…

"Oh…" She smiles…

"What?"

"you are too possessive…" She said and I'm glad we were not next to the others. We could talk, and they didn't hear us…

"I'm not…"

"Princess.." She took a hold of my shoulders..

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I asked…

"Because you are… a bit spoiled… princess…"

"I'm not spoiled…"

She laughed… "Anyway… I think you should find a man who IS ready to settle down…" I looked at her and realised what she meant… Garrett is not that man… He has had many opportunities to make me his, while we have known. Leandra has been speaking about it for a year… He has never talked about it to me. "Oh… I didn't mean to upset you… but just… keep an open mind… maybe there's someone else…" Isabela said.

"Thank you…" I said and looked at her…

"Remember… you can always come to me in the Hanged Man… My door is always open for a friend…" I smiled to her and saw the knight captain walking pass us. He looked at me and nodded. "He is a cute one…" Isabela said to my ear before me walked after Garrett.

O

Aw. I was with them in the brothel now. We were in the room and this woman started hitting on Garrett. I'm glad he realised there was something off with her as she turned out to be a blood mage. I leaned to Isabela…"What's a blood mage?"

She smiled at me and put her arm around me… "Oh… sweet…" She said and whispered to me…

"Isabela… are you hitting on her?" Garrett asked…

"Of course…" Isabela said and I wormed out of her hold on me and stepped aside… "have you seen her… she is such a sweet thing…"

"Oh, I've seen her…" Garrett said and checked my body… I suddenly felt naked…

"Garrett…" I said and tried to cover my breast that shoved a bit from my bodice. Isabela laughed. She had given me the bodice and the pants as a birthday gift. It had taken some time until I had agreed to wear them.

"Anyway…" Garrett breath out… "We need to go check on the place… that lad… Keran. He might still be alive.."

We did find Keran and got him back to the Gallows. Knight Captain Cullen was pleased, but worried to hear that blood mages might have a hold on someone else too.

O

I had been sick for days and didn't get up when Garrett left in the morning. Carver was gone too. I didn't have a stomach to eat anything, so I just walked outside. I decided I should go see Anders. I walked to the Darktown. I was really lucky that I didn't come across any bandits. I opened the door to the clinic and walked in… "Anders I…" I stopped as I saw him and Garrett. They were kissing and pulling of each others clothes. "Sorry…" I said and left… "shit… shit…" I repeated and walked fast…

"Sarah!" I heard them calling me but I started running. They didn't catch me… they needed to, maybe get some clothes on first.

I ran to Lowtown and to the Hanged Man… "Isabela…" I ran to her…

"What's wrong…?" She asked as I had cried…

"Please… hide me from Garrett.. I don't want to hear it…"

"Of course… " She put her arm around me and took me to her room. I sat on the bed and hugged myself. She gave me a bottle. I took a drink and coughed… gave it back to her… She gave me a napkin. "now… tell me what happened…"

I wiped my tears " I have been sick for some time… I went to see Anders… I thought, he could… but…" I looked at her… "Garrett was there… I didn't knock before I walked in… they were all over each other…"

"Really?" She asked… I think she was a little excited…

"yes… really… like ribbing of each others clothes…"

"Oh, sweet… don't worry about him… he is not for you…" She wrapped her arms around me…

"I know… you were right…" I said and tried to avoid her breasts as she held me… "Isabela… you are choking me… with your breasts…"

She laughed and let go of me… "Now… don't cry anymore…" I took a deep breath and nodded… "And you can stay here for now, if you don't want to go back to the Hawke's"

"really?"

"yes… I'll sneak in and get your stuff…" He stood up… "just wait here… I'll be back soon…"

O

I was laying in the bed as I heard the door open. Anders walked in…" Anders…?" I sat up…

"Sarah… I…" He looked really guilty… "Isabela said you have been sick…"

"um… yes… that's why I came to see you.." I looked down…

"I'm sorry…" He said and sat on the chair next to the bed… "I just… He has been the only one after Karl, who hasn't hated me when finding out what I am…"

"I know… I just… I wish he would have said something to me… I don't mind if you are together, but I want people to be honest… not fuck someone else behind my back…"

"it really wasn't like that… there has not been anything before… that…"

"Anders.. I saw you two first time you met… there was connection then already…"

"(sighs) I suppose… now… what is wrong… you were sick?"

"I don't know…" I shook my head…

"I'll check you… just lay down…" He said and I laid my back the mattress… He moved his hands over me and used his magic… He stopped suddenly…

"Anders…?" I sat up " What is it?"

"Sarah…" He touched my shoulder… "You're pregnant…"

"What?"

"you are having a child…"

"Oh…" I looked down and bit my lip… I felt so happy but sad at the time.

Anders held me… "Its Hawke's…"

"Yes… I don't sleep around…"

"I know you don't… (sighs) I'll bring you something for the sickness… I just need to go the clinic… I'll come back soon…"

"Ok… and don't tell anyone yet…"

"I wont…" He said and left… Soon he was back and I felt a lot better. Isabela had brought my stuff to our room. I still felt a bit odd at share a room with her.

I had my nightgown on and was ready to go to bed. Isabela shocked me by getting to the bed naked… "Isabela… what are you doing…?"

"I always sleep naked…" She said and smiled… pulled the blanket over her…

"I cant convince you to put some clothes on?"

"no…"

"(sighs)"

I felt her move closer to me… I stared at the wall my eyes open… "have you ever been touched by a woman?" She asked… and I felt her hand running at my side…

"um… no…"

"only another woman can give a woman the greatest pleasure…" She purred at my ear…

I swallowed… "Isabela… I…"

"you don't know do you like it if you don't try…" she said and I felt her nibbles at my back and she put one of her legs around me…

"I um… I… I'm pregnant…" I said and felt her move away from my back.

"pregnant?"

"Yes…"

"for Hawke?"

"Yes and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone…"

"I wont tell…" She said and touched my hair…

O

I saw Garrett… Hawke… maybe I should start calling him Hawke too, like everyone else. Anyway. I saw him at the Hanged Man couple days later. We were all sitting at the table. He was going to the deep roads and it felt like a goodbye. He had gathered everyone together and he offered us drinks. I didn't touched mine. Only Anders and Isabela knew why. "you haven't touched yours…" Garrett said…

"no…" I shook my head…

"(sighs) Sarah…" He took a hold of my hand… "We haven't talked… after that… I just… I'm leaving and we should…"

"You're right… why don't we have a walk…?" I asked and he offered his hand. We walked out of the hanged man. I think everyone knew that he was with Anders now.

"Sarah… I wanted to tell you how sorry I am…"

"Its ok Garrett… I just… be honest with me…"

"I will, from now…"

"you like him…?"

"I do…"

"good… he likes you a lot too…" I said and he smiled a little…

"will you be ok while I'm gone… I mean… Mother has been asking about you… since you moved out"

"I know…. I will go talk to her… I just could not go back to the house after that…"

"You could go back now… mother could use the company… Carver wants to go with me…"

"I could do that… Isabela is a bit…" I smiled…

"What?" He asked amused…

"She wants to get into my pants…" I said and he laughed…

"I'm not surprised… who wouldn't want to…"

"Garrett…"

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I am… but there is something… you need to know… because… everyone will see it soon…"

"See what?"

"um… this…" I placed his hand on my tummy… "check me with your magic…"

"Sarah…?" He looked at me confused but used her magic… "Maker…" He studied it and took a hold of me suddenly… "a baby…?"

"Yes… Garrett… you don't have to worry about me… I will take care of it alone… I don't expect you to…"

"I wont abandon you…" He held me from my shoulders… "you will go back to the house… and mother will look after you… We'll talk better when I come back…"

"Garrett…"

"please don't argue with me… it is my child… right? I need to make sure that you two are ok…"

"all right…" I surrendered… "but Anders… don't abandon him… he has been thru a lot… he needs someone…"

"I know… I will talk to him… he is coming with us…"

"He and Isabela know about the baby…"

"Oh…"

"I was going to ask Anders to check me… when I saw you that day…"

"(sighs) are you ok now?"

"Yes… I am ok… don't worry about me… just keep yourself alive down there…"

"I will…"

We escorted them to Hightown and hoped they would return from the deep roads safely.


	6. Chapter 6

So I moved back to the house. Leandra was so happy to hear about the baby. She wouldn't hear of it, when I said that I wasn't with Garrett anymore…

One day. I was walking in the Hightown markets and looking at the stalls. They had some nice things, but I didn't really have enough money. There was the prettiest necklace I've seen. I held it in my hand and admired it… "That would look good on you milady…" I heard someone say… I turned around and saw Sebastian. We had met again in the chantry, when Garrett was collecting his reward. I had come with him. I realised then that I had seen him before, he was the man I ran into. He thought I was Garrett's wife.

"Oh, hi Sebastian… (sighs) I do love the necklace… but I cannot afford it…" I put it back down and gave a sad smile to the merchant…

"Did you really liked it?" Sebastian asks…

"I did…"

"Then you shall have it…" He took his purse…

"Sebastian… its too much… you don't have to…"

"nonsense… its my money to spend…" He said and gave the merchant the money. He held the necklace and waited me to turn around. I obeyed… He put it around my neck…

"thank you. You didn't need to do that…" I said to him as I turned back to him…

"I did…" He said and we walked a bit… "I heard what happened with you and Hawke…"

"Maker… does everyone know I walked into him doing it with Anders…?"

"I… I just heard he got you with child and didn't take responsibility… but… he is with Anders?"

"Yes… oh… they went to the deep roads… and I'm stuck with his mother, who wants to get us married…"

"I'm sure Garrett will come to his senses…"

"no… I don't want to marry him… I want him and Anders to be happy…"

"you do?"

"Yes… they really like each other…"

"If you're sure…"

"I am… and I will be fine…"

"Well… if you need anything, I will be at the chantry…"

"I know… thank you" I hugged him and started walking back to Lowtown.

Just my luck I saw few men in front of me. And others gathered around me. "Where are you going alone, pretty lady…?"

"Please… I'm just going home…."

"don't you know.. Its dangerous to walk alone… especially for someone so pretty…" One of the men walked to me and touched my face. I moved back… He took a hold of me and the others laughed…

"Please don't…"

"We're going to show you some good time…" He said and kissed my neck trying to pull up my skirt. I was able to free my other hand and took my dagger and hit it in his side. He yelled and moved back holding his wound.

"Please, just… let me go!" I said and held my dagger… watching them…

"You bitch…!" He hissed… "Get that thing of her… I want to fuck her so hard she wont be able to scream anymore…"

"no…!" I backed away and hit the wall…

"Back off!" Came the order… Thank the maker for the templars and captain Cullen… the dagger fell from my hands and I slid to the ground leaning to the wall…The bandits ran of…

"Milady…" Cullen kneeled down to me… "Did they hurt you…?"

"No…" I wiped my tears… "you came just in time…" I looked at him…

"good…" He helped me up and took the dagger from the ground. Cleaned it and gave it back to me… "It would relax my mind if I could escort you back to your home…" He said…

"I wont deny you that.." I said and took a hold of his arm. He send his templars to the Gallows before him.

"you live here… in the Lowtown?" Cullen asked…

"yes… I live with Garrett and his family… we came from Ferelden together…"

"Oh, I'm from Ferelden too…"

"you are?"

"Yes…"

"there are lot of refugees still here…"

"Many don't have anywhere else to go… the blight destroyed many homes…"

"I guess… Ser Cullen… Are you in a hurry to go back?"

"Um… no not really…"

"It is dinnertime and I know Leandra has cooked something amazing again. She always surprises us. We don't have much, but she always makes such delicious dinner for us… join us… its least I could do, after you saved me…"

"After a speech like that… I feel a bit hungry already… Say, does she make Ferelden food?"

"Yes…"

"Then I will definitely accept your invitation…"

"Good… right this way…" I smiled and guided him pass the hanged man.

Gamlen was not at home, so it was only me, Leandra and Cullen. Leandra didn't really like it when I brought the knight captain to dinner. She did thank him for saving me and acted nice. I know she wanted me and Garrett to marry. She retired early and left me alone with Cullen. "Do you want a drink?" I asked..

"Sure… I could have one…" I poured some for him and sat on the chair not having one myself… "you don't have one too…?" He asked and tasted his…

"No…"

"Why is that…?"

"I cant drink…"

"Oh… why?" he asked but realised the answer by himself. "Are you with child?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…" He said and focused on his drink…

"Leandra wants us to get married. But its not going to happen… we are not together anymore… And he is with someone else…" I don't know why. But I felt like I needed to explain it to him…

"I see… so Its Hawke's?"

"Yes… He is with Anders now…"

He nearly choked on his drink… "The healer?"

"Yes… you know him…"

"I'm afraid so… he was in the Ferelden circle…"

"Oh…"

"He was wanted by the chantry, but he joined the grey wardens…"

"My friend is the warden commander in Ferelden…"

"Oh… you know her?"

"Yes… you know her too?"

"She… saved my life…" He said and took a drink…

"her too… you keep getting yourself into trouble captain Cullen…"

"tell me about it…" He said and put the empty glass down on the table… "(sighs) its getting late… I should get back to the Gallows…"

"I'll escort you to the door…"

Cullen turned back outside the door… "it was a nice dinner… I enjoyed it very much"

"Me too…"

"I should be going…" He said but couldn't actually leave… He looked at me for a moment, leaned towards me but only kissed my hand… "Goodnight lady Sarah…"

"Goodnight captain Cullen…" I said and watched him go… I watched him until he disappeared around the corner and I went inside…

O

Carver didn't come back from the deep roads. He got the taint and was taken by the grey wardens they met there… Leandra took it hard. She had already lost Beth. We moved to the estate in the Hightown. It gave some comfort. And we were all so happy, when there was a letter from Carver. He had made it and was now a grey warden himself. Leandra tried to have Garrett to marry me…

"Sarah…" Garrett said at the doorway. He had caught me touching my tummy, watching myself from the mirror… "Maybe she is right…"

"no, don't give up on Anders…"

"But… you cant have a bastard child…. I mean everyone knows its mine…" He walked to me… "I talked to Anders… he wouldn't mind…" He took my hands…

"What?"

"He understands… we talked about it…"

"but… (sighs) would you be still with him?"

"I don't know.. If it wouldn't bother you…"

"I see… and how would you think, if I would see someone…?"

"Do you mean Cullen? Mother told me how you freaked her out by bringing him for dinner…"

"I don't know… (sighs) I haven't even seen him since…"

"he is a templar…"

"so…?"

"So?"

"I'm not a mage.."

"yes… but our child has a pretty good change to become one… there is magic in both my mother's and my father's family…"

"Oh…" I said and looked down to my tummy… I touched it and Garrett laid his hand over mine…

"Cullen would take the child to the circle as soon as there was any sign of magic…"

"They can just take them…?"

"Yes, but I would keep you and our child safe… no matter what… I could teach magic… even Anders could take part on that… "

"I don't know Garrett…"

"You don't have to choose now…"

"I would want to speak to Cullen…"

"Ok… I have some business in the Gallows… we could go there together…"

"I'd like that…"

O

I saw Cullen at the Gallows. Garrett went to see some merchant and I walked to Cullen. "hi…"

"um… hi.. "He looked at Garrett, then me…

"Garrett asked me to marry him…"

"Oh…"

"I would want to ask you something"

"all right…"

"and I want an honest answer…"

"Yes"

"My child's father is a mage and its possible that it will have magic too… So… would you take my child here if it got magic…?"

Cullen looked at her for a while… "you wanted me to be honest…?"

"Yes…"

"I would bring the child here… mages need to learn to control the magic…"

"I see.."

"not the answer you hoped for…"

"well, I guess I kind of knew you would say it… And I don't blame you… When I met my first mage… she attacked me with electric… I do understand, why there are templars…"

"I'm glad you do…"

"Are you trying to hit on my woman?" Garrett said and I stepped away from Cullen…

"Garrett…"

"Don't mind me dear… Captain Cullen… nice to see you again…" Garrett said to him and was enjoying every minute of his embarrassment.

"Hawke…" Cullen said cold…

O

At Hawke estate. Garrett came to my bedroom one morning… "Sarah…" He touched my arm…

"mm…" I replied barely awake… I felt the bed move as he laid down next to me and felt his arm around me his head at my shoulder… "Garrett… what are you doing…?"

"I'm trying to convince you to marry me…" He said and I felt him kiss my neck… His hand claimed my breasts.

"Garrett… I'm still asleep…" I tried to move away…

"all right… I can just hold you. You can sleep still" He stopped touching me and held his arm around me… I turned to face him… "What?"

"I cant sleep anymore…" I sat up…

"Sarah…" He sat up and faced me… "I am serious… " He kissed my hand…

"If I would say yes…"

"yes…?" He was almost smiling already…

"I said if… I need you to be honest with me… no secrets…"

"I promise…" He put his hand over his heart…

"Good…"

"Well…?"

"Maker… Garrett.. You're like little boy waiting for a present…" I laughed…

"Well… I want my present…" He pulled me to him…

"Ok.. You can have your present…" I said and moves a hair from his face…

"I can…?"

"Yes…"

He kissed me and we stayed in my room for a bit longer…


End file.
